


Finding Your Tribe

by gokailyger84



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokailyger84/pseuds/gokailyger84
Summary: Danny wakes up to find the world he once knew changed in ways he hadn't thought possible.  With his partner missing, Danny will have to figure out what happened and find a way to set things right.  But are the changes really that bad?
Relationships: Danny Sexbang/Ninja Brian, Kristen (6969)/Danny Sexbang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Finding Your Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> based on a grumpmas request by herbertbest  
(I'm fascinated by the notion of time being broken by little Danny's glimpse into the future. What goes right or wrong now that he knows about the future? What can or does he do about it? And does it end up spoiling everything? Feel free to go dystopian with this if need be.)
> 
> I knew i wouldn't be able to finish it in time and wrote a different story but I still wanted to make this fic a reality

Danny blinked his blearily eyes open. Wincing as the sun's rays beaming through the curtains blinded him.

Rolling over and away from the irritating light, Danny yawned widely. He moved to sit up but realized something was draped over his waist. Opening his eyes, Danny looked down to see a slender arm attached to a small hand with soft pink painted nails. 

Looking over, a head of long blond hair grabbed Danny's attention. A beautiful familiar looking woman was pressed up against the side of his body, fast asleep. Not what he was expecting.

Gently lifting the arm off of his body, Danny quietly slid out of the bed. A soft groan drifted up to his ears. He looked back to see the woman shift. Moving into the space he had just vacated. She really did look familiar. Sort of like the woman he'd slept with when he and Ninja Brian went to the future time of 6969.

Shaking his head, Danny turned away and walked into the attached bathroom. Switching on the light, he was surprised to see two sinks. One pretty much empty and the other with several items scattered around. No doubt, belonging to the woman currently in his bed.

How long had she been here? Danny rarely dated someone longer than a few weeks. Definitely not long enough for them to move in. Looking around the bathroom, Danny could see more signs of another's presence. Seriously, how long had she been there?

It was odd. Since Danny had kind of stopped pursuing women after he and Ninja Brian started…whatever they were doing. They had never talked about it. More stumbling into each other's arms than an active perusal for the other's affection.

Danny couldn't call it 'friends with benefits', because what he felt for Ninja Brian was deeper than that. He greatly enjoyed holding Ninja Brian. Kissing him. Having sex with him.

Turning on the sink, Danny splashed some water on his face. Grabbing a towel and drying off, he look at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened. His hair was short! Reaching up and touching the soft locks, Danny marveled at the length. His curls barely passing his ears. What happened? When had he cut his hair and why?

Danny moved his head from side to side and shrugged. Oh well. Maybe he needed a change. Not a bad thing.

After brushing his teeth and taking a piss, Danny walked into the closet to grab one of his kimonos. He woke up wearing a worn shirt and loose boxers. Another oddity. He usually slept in thongs or in the nude. He preferred as few clothes as possible. Wearing too many clothes reminded him of his years in the ninja clan. Always ready and vigilant, even in a relaxed state.

Ninja Brian was rarely without his ninja Gi on. At the most taking off his top when he was training or his pants when he slept with Danny. Never completely exposed. Though he had taken to leaving his mask off in their home.

Somehow, Danny wasn't surprised to find that there wasn't one kimono in his closet. He also noticed that one side of the closet was filled with garments that were clearly not his.

Pushing that aside, Danny grabbed a worn Rush shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He pushed down the uncomfortable feeling of being constricted. He was now realizing that something was wrong and he needed to find out what.

Exiting the closet and bathroom, Danny paused a moment to look at the woman still sleeping in his non-tacky, normal looking bed, before leaving the bedroom and heading towards Ninja Brian's room.

Standing outside of the closed door, Danny took a moment to flare his chakra, to let Ninja Brian know he was entering. Normally their mental link was enough but Danny could tell it wasn't connected.

Ignoring how his chakra flare seemed weaker than usual, he opened the door and walked in.

Danny stared with wide, confused eyes at what lay before him.

Two twin beds in each corner. Each with a lump beneath the comforters. Toys and clothes scattered across the floor. A single desk in the center against the wall.

That didn't make any sense. Where was Ninja Brian's bed, his training chest, and the Asian posters he kept all over his wall?

Walking in further, Danny became more and more confused, seeing the two small beings fast asleep in the beds.

Where was Ninja Brian?

Feeling a growing sense of panic, Danny suddenly turned and ran out of the room. He ran downstairs, ignoring the clearly different decor throughout the house.

Going past the kitchen, he pulled open a closed door and flipped on the light.

The garage had two vehicles in it. A normal looking sedan and a suv.

There were no training mats lining the floors. No various weapons hanging on the walls. It looked normal.

No sign of a ninja using it as a makeshift dojo.

What the fuck was going on?

Danny's eyes narrowed.

He closed his eyes and reached as far as he could with his mind and chakra. Straining as hard as he could, he tried to feel Ninja Brian's presence. No matter how far apart they were, Danny could always feel even the tiniest bit of his chakra. A piece that was always within him.

He couldn't even feel that.

Danny could feel a sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

Walking outside of the house, he blinked as the morning rays of sunlight filled the sky. Looking around, the neighborhood looked familiar with subtle differences, he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been looking for them.

Turning he looked at his house and it looked exactly the same as it always had but what was inside was far from anything he knew.

What had happened? What was going on?

Danny walked back into the house. Closing the door behind him, he heard a commotion in the kitchen.

Walking to the entrance, Danny froze.

The blonde woman he had woken up to in his bed was at the stove. Wrapped up in a light blue robe, she cracked a few eggs into a skillet.

Sitting at the bar was a little girl, probably around six or seven, chewing on a piece of toast.

She looked up, seeing Danny and smiled brightly.

"Mornin' daddy!" She brightly exclaimed.

Danny felt like he had been punched in the gut. Remembering his ninja training, he wiped his expression clean and managed a smile and gave a small wave.

The girl giggled as she continued to eat. She looked a lot like the woman at the stove. Down to the bright blonde hair. No doubt she was her mother.

"Scuse' me dad." A voice said from behind him.

Danny turned to see a boy around eleven, squeezing by him and walking to the empty chair by the girl.

He was tall and lanky, much like Danny. The head full of messy brown curls a dead giveaway as to who was his father.

The only difference were his eyes. A bright blue with a piercing gaze.

Danny felt his chest clench. Reminded of his missing partner.

The woman placed two plates of food on the counter and looked expectantly at Danny.

"Dan. Come eat. You know you have to meet up with Arin at the office soon. Today's a recording day right?"

Danny just nodded. He had no idea what she was talking about.

At the least, he recognized the name Arin. That was Egoraptor's birth name. He didn't go by it much anymore.

Still, it was nice to hear a familiar name in this twilight zone of his world. He grabbed a plate and took a seat at the kitchen table, keeping an eye on the people who were clearly his family.

He looked down at his hand, seeing the ring.

Danny Sexbang married with two kids.

A funny joke.

A joke that had somehow become all too real.

"Doug, Katie. Finish up and go get ready for school. The bus will be here soon."

The two kids nodded, both getting up and rushing out of the kitchen.

Danny watched them go. Somehow surprised and not surprised at their names.

The irony not lost on him.

The woman walked over to the table with a plate and sat across from him. She looked up at Danny. Her expression worried, seeing how he was picking at his breakfast.

"Dan? Are you okay? You seem a bit off."

Danny glanced up at her before shrugging.

What could he say?

That he was surprised to wake up in bed with her curled up at his side and not a short emotional blue eyed ninja instead? 

He didn't think that would go over well.

"It's nothing-". A name suddenly formed in his mind. "-Kristen. I guess I didn't sleep too well."

Her expression shifted to one of sympathy. She reached across the table, covering his hand with her own.

"I understand. Maybe recording will help. It always seems to pick up your mood."

Still not knowing what she was talking about, he just nodded.

"Yeah."

The two then continued to eat in silence.

Eventually, the kids came rushing down the stares, dressed, with backpacks on. Doug grabbed the two lunch boxes off the counter and handed one to Katie. They both came over to Danny and Kristen. Katie kissing them both on the cheek and Doug giving them a half hug before rushing out the door to catch the bus.

Danny couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. A small swell of pride filling him, seeing his kids heading to school.

He'd never saw himself as a family man. Getting married and settling down but if he could have a stable relationship with Ninja Brian, anything was possible.

Thinking of his partner, Danny's expression fell. As nice as this was, he needed to find Ninja Brian and find out what happened.

Had he fallen into a time warp and if so, how could he get back?

Danny wasn't sure but he was determined to find out.

This wasn't his life. No matter how nice it was.

His place was with Ninja Brian.


End file.
